


come back to me darling, one month could never be enough

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Catholic School, Drabble, Gay Conversion, Homophobia, M/M, No Dialogue, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: There are some people that you get along with too well and the universe must separate you.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	come back to me darling, one month could never be enough

Jason Grace didn’t expect to see Leo Valdez ever again.

They met at reform school. It was all boys with strict uniforms and dorms, as well as mandatory sunday services in the chapel. Jason’s there something that he can’t change and Leo’s there for something he refuses to change. Jason confesses that this is for conversion therapy —Leo calls that tragic; Leo’s there for theivery—Jason calls that idiotic.

They knew each other for a month. The two of them shared a dorm. Leo took the bed on the right; Jason had the bed on the left. The pair were furthest from the communal showers, but were closest to the chapel. Leo finds it ironic; Jason tells him that’s not what the word means.

The nuns would have one-on-one time with all of the students weekly. Jason and Leo had their sessions one after the other. Leo would walk in and see the set up from Jason’s session; the large, uncomfortable chair and projector fills the room. The stun gun sits atop a desk beside the bible. Leo never divulges what happens in his sessions—Jason’s are infinitely worse.

Just when Jason and Leo are getting comfortable with each other—giving kisses in the dead of night and joking around during classes; sitting a little too close to each other and talking until the sun rises—Leo leaves. Not a word spoken about it. Jason wakes up to Leo not in his bed and the Sisters saying that he ran away.

Jason doesn’t accept it, going out each night to look for Leo and not finding him. The semester ends and Jason’s finally able to go back to his old high school and live with his family again. But the month of happiness that made that school worth it was now a distant memory (and so was Leo Valdez).


End file.
